Perfect Blue
by Veronika Green
Summary: Sing a song for sorrow. She sat on her knees and buried her beautiful treasure.


**AN -** _For those of you weirdos (and I mean this nicely) who are gunna miss me updating The Suffering, this is for you. Sort of a wacky idea, really, but it's been sitting in my mind for months now...so when the power goes out, why not? By the way, the sea glass is symbolism. Brownie points to anyone who can get it before the last line. It's not that hard, really. _

Perfect blue waves crashed against the sand, the tiny whitecaps flowing through the indents in the grainy sand. Running, thought Elphaba. But from what? What did waves have to run from? She watched in amazement then as the waves pulled backwards, like reverse motion - reverse retrospection.

"Can we go now, Elphaba?" asked Nessarose, her thin voice laced with impatience. Nessarose was incapable of appreciating anything like waves - too much simplicity for her blue-blood demeanor. "Father'll be missing us by now. We've been gone for over an hour, Elphaba."

"You mean that he'll be missing _you_ by now," replied Elphaba, pulling her thin frame from the dry sand where made herself comfortable.

"Well…" started Nessarose. "Yes….But…" She pursed her pink lips, at a lose for an explanation as to why Elphaba would be missed, too.

Elphaba only smirked knowingly. "I thought so."

"All right! Can we just go? Please? I can't exactly go by myself," she said, glaring at the sand pointedly.

"Fine." Elphaba brushed the sand from her dress, not wanting Frex to know that she'd been down by the bay again.

She sighed. For the life of her, Elphaba could not understand why Frex forbade her from coming here - the only outlet of the Nonestic Ocean in all of Quadling Country. It was so peaceful. It was completely devoid of life, hence why Elphaba loved it so.

Was Frex so determined to ruin every aspect of Elphaba's life? Well, when Elphaba put more thought into it, she realized that he was only trying to deprive her of the beautiful things in her overly-mature life. And there weren't many here, she had to admit. Because she was so…unbeautiful? Elphaba had to wonder about this, too. Was it because he hated her, and thought her life should be devoid of pretty things? Or was it because he loved her and wanted to protect her?

No, she decided, it couldn't be the latter.

"Elphaba!" cried Nessarose.

Realizing that she had fallen into her own angst-filled reverie and had been completely ignoring Nessarose. Elphaba placed her emerald hands on the handles of the younger Thropp's wheelchair. "Oh. Yes."

Nessarose rolled her pretty little eyes, set into her perfect, pretty little face and said, "It's about time."

The green girl of only thirteen bit her lip, restraining herself as to not offend her younger sister. It was then, as Elphaba began to walk, that she noticed a stunning twinkle. "Well," she replied, her curiosity getting the better of her, "I'll be a moment more, Nessa."

"Oh, for Lurline's sake!"

"Only a minute, Nessa," Elphaba reminded her.

Elphaba walked towards the twinkle, and fell to her knees to pick it up. She turned it over in her hands, to be sure of what she was seeing: sea glass. A perfect blue, curved and twisted in a crazy shape, and the edges sharp enough to make an impression in a stone.

She stood, pulling herself up with an ancient pole of a Quadling bridge, still staring at the shimmering glass. Looking over the bay, Elphaba imagined that this was what the sea looked like, and she was one of those girls lucky enough to see it.

"Elphaba," Nessarose's voice was more like a threat now.

Elphaba barely threw Nessa a glance, but sat herself back down onto her knees, and buried her beautiful treasure, for it was forbidden fruit to someone like Elphaba. "Sing a song for sorrow," she muttered.

The young green girl returned to her waiting sister and began to push her through the sand, not even glancing back at the lightly foaming water. She had heard her father forbid her to be here, anyway. Forbidden from such beauty. A burial of dreams.


End file.
